


Good to be Harry

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley. A shower and an enchanted tatoo.  Total PWP because I like it that way!





	Good to be Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This story was written for my dear friend Fitzette because she is PRIDDY and I LOFF her.  Many thanks to The Giant Squid for the great beta job!  


* * *

In the pocket of his gray trousers a couple of Galleons and a few Knuts were jingling merrily. The sun was sinking, setting the tops of the autumn trees afire with a tremendous blaze that was just like her hair. His best friends were going out to dinner on a real “date”, finally, and hopefully on to something even more profound. He could feel the breeze in his messy hair and stopped to scratch behind the ears of an old black mutt that came up to say hello, reminding him of someone who still loved him, although unseen. And all of these miraculous occurrences were taking place in a world, for the first time in his life, without fear or threats to himself or the people he loved. It was good to be Harry Potter.

He whistled happily, if a bit off key, as he walked the five blocks from his and Ron’s flat to Ginny’s. He easily could have Apparated, but he enjoyed the time to think. Work had been particularly taxing for both he and Ginny of late, and Harry had not had much opportunity to spend with his lovely girlfriend. This weekend, however, nothing was planned, and Harry looked forward to the time they would spend flying off through the clouds on their brooms or just curled up on her couch…or in her bed. He smiled at that thought. He’d not had her naked in a good three weeks and he was damned tired of wanking in the shower. Her internship at the Ministry often had her working very late hours, sometimes even sleeping in the Interns’ lounge there, so Harry rarely knew if it would be a good time to wait for her at her flat. And then, of course, there was the arrangement he and Ron had. No shagging, for either of them, at their flat. Ron was appalled at the idea of his baby sister showing up at the breakfast table wearing one of Harry’s t-shirts and leaving nothing to the imagination about what had been going on between them. Likewise Harry, who thought of Hermione as a sister, didn’t really want to have the same issue. Of course, Ron and Hermione weren’t sleeping together, he didn’t think….yet. A wry smile crossed Harry’s face. If Hermione had her way, however, he’d bet that would change soon. And as soon as he thought it, he grimaced and shuddered. Right…okay…this is how Ron feels when I talk about staying with Ginny… 

Ron had had a right difficult time coming to terms with Harry and Ginny’s evolved relationship. Harry clearly remembered the first night he’d stayed at Ginny’s flat (although it had not been the first time they’d made love). He’d come home the next morning to face a Ron who had not slept a wink all night and who was sitting in the recliner, both feet planted on the floor and arms crossed as he glared at the door. He had not spoken to Harry for an entire week, and had only come around when Ginny had showed up and hit him squarely atop the head and called him a stupid arsed git. The rules came into play, then, and as long as Harry didn’t allude to the actual act, Ron kept his temper. However, he never missed a moment to subtly ask Harry about his “intentions”. Smiling, Harry thought of the lovely emerald and diamond ring that was stashed away in the top of his wardrobe. He was planning to wait until Christmas and ask Ginny then…if he made it that long.

 

With those thoughts he found himself at the foot of the steps to Ginny’s flat. He walked up and let himself inside. He’d barely made it inside the door when he found himself with an armful of Ginny. She’d launched herself at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and kissing his face and then his mouth in earnest. 

Harry had planned to come in, get a Butterbeer, and sit down with the _Daily Prophet_ , but all such thoughts left him quickly as her curious tongue worked its way into his mouth and her scent surrounded him like a field of flowers.

His body was infused with her heat, and he was reminded once more of how different his life was now. How lonely and cold he had been, even with Ron and Hermione, before Ginny came along. He’d never known that the sun could shine directly into his heart and soul, but when he was kissing Ginny, he felt positively on fire with it.

He flopped backwards onto the couch with her wrapped around him, and they spent a lovely half-hour reacquainting themselves with the taste and feel of each other. It was a promise of things to come, and while he felt he could stay right there and drown in her hair and her mouth, his body was reminding him of just how wonderful it would be to move further along with her.

Ginny nestled her head in the crook of his neck and they both took several deep, calming breaths.

“How was Ron? Was he excited? Was he nervous? Did he tell you where he is taking her? Did you make sure he had enough money? I wish you could have seen Hermione. I put her hair up and it looked fabulous!”

Harry chuckled. Ginny could change speeds and directions in the blink of an eye. It was maddening to try and keep up with her, and secretly one of the things he loved the most about her. Damn, but she was sexy when she was excited…about _anything_.

“Yeah, well, he was nervous, you know? I asked him about money and he said he was fine. He’s taking her to Apres Diem.”

“You’re joking! Are you _sure_ he had enough money, Harry?” 

“Well, Gin, for god’s sake. He’s hardly a child. I asked, he told. Blokes don’t go on about things to one another the way girls do.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “What you mean is, they don’t _nag_ ” She got up and began picking up things around the room. A teacup from the coffee table and bits of the _Prophet_ scattered about the floor.

He groaned inwardly. “Brilliant, Potter. You’ve just reduced your shag chances by half.”

“Gin…You know I didn’t mean it that way. Don’t be angry.” 

She looked up at him innocently. “I’m not angry, Harry,” she said. But he saw the twinkle in her eye, and he had the distinct impression that she would make him pay. Oddly, that thought caused him to squirm just a bit. And not in a bad way.

He watched her cross the room to put the teacup in the kitchen. Her hair had gotten so long that it hung nearly to her arse in a lovely copper curtain. When she returned, she bent to pick up another section of the paper from the floor, and as she did Harry got a glimpse of the lovely creamy skin of her lower back. Her jeans were sitting low, and the slight swell at the top of her hips beckoned him. 

He blinked. Something had just flashed and glittered on her back and then disappeared. She walked in front of him toward the kitchen once more and he watched her the whole way.

There it was again. What was that on her back?

Ginny walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of Butterbeer in her hand. She handed it to Harry, leaned down, and kissed him on the mouth. It was a very light, teasing kiss, one that surely would not come from a girlfriend who was angry and who intended to…er…withhold favors.

“I’m going to take a shower. Care to join me?” She smiled wickedly at him and winked.

The Butterbeer was left forgotten on the end table as he immediately got to his feet and followed her into the bathroom. Her bottom was swaying and her hair was swishing and Harry had to bite his lip to keep from grabbing her right there and going at it like a mad animal with her on the floor. 

The walked into the bathroom and Harry immediately reached for her shirt.

She stepped away quickly.

“Uh uh uh,” she said with a smile. “No touching.” And with that, she grasped the bottom of the shirt and pulled it over her head. She was not wearing a bra and his mouth watered at the sight of her lovely, reddish brown nipples.

“Gin…” he breathed, and he reached for her. 

She quickly stepped back, just beyond his eager hands. Well, apparently here was where he would pay for his sins. 

“Harry,” she said matter-of-factly, “do you want to take a shower with me, or not?”

He nodded dumbly…His eyes were fixed on her breasts. 

“Then you have to play by the rules.”

He looked at her. “What rules?”

“My rules,” she grinned. And with that, she unbuttoned her jeans and they were down her legs along with her knickers and off. 

She stood there before him, bold and daring, and she was the most gorgeous creature he’d ever seen. No. She was surely the most gorgeous creature ever _created_. Her hair hung around her shoulders and over her breasts like some Egyptian goddess. Of course, he’d never seen any pictures of Egyptian goddesses, but he imagined that they surely must look like Ginny did right then if they were going to actually be considered Goddesses. 

The flash of something he had seen on her lower back earlier suddenly appeared to flit over her hip and around her bellybutton and then around to her back again.

“Ginny? What the hell is that?”

She grinned mischievously. “It’s an enchanted tattoo.”

She turned her back to him and cocked one luscious hip into the air. And there, making erratic little loops all over her hip and down her arse was a tiny Golden Snitch. Its little wings were beating furiously and it darted back and forth across her, but never seemed to leave the area just above and just below her hips. It was the sexiest thing. And suddenly his brain was filled with images of trying to catch it with his tongue.

“Isn’t it cute?” she asked, grinning.

Cute wasn’t exactly the word he was going for. Erotic. Hot. Fucking sexy. Those seemed more appropriate to him.

He reached for her once more and once more she stepped away. “Rules, Harry,” she said, and reached into the shower to turn on the spray. 

He pulled his shirt up and over his head. His eyes followed her as she stepped into the shower and behind the glass panel. Now, all he could see was her form as she stepped under the spray and allowed the water to sluice over her body. 

His fingers were fumbling with his belt and then the zipper of his trousers. “ _Damn_.” He could not get them off fast enough. He reached into the pocket and pulled out his wand, uttering, “ _Impervius_ ,” so that his glasses would not cloud. No way would he miss clearly seeing her lovely body.

And then, he was stepping into the shower with her, feeling the steamy warmth and drowning in her scent, made even stronger by the water that was soaking her skin and pouring down over her hair. She slid her hands over her breasts and down her belly and he thought he might die. His cock was so hard it felt as if he might explode right then and there.

“Do you want to touch me, Harry?” she asked, as her fingers curled back up over her breasts and plucked at her nipples. ( _Damn_ her….she _knew_ that drove him crazy)

He nodded dumbly and she reached up on the ledge of the shower for the shampoo bottle.

“Alright”, she said, handing it to him. “You may do my hair. _Just_ my hair. On my _head_. If you travel anywhere else, I’ll turn on the cold.”

She would do it too. She was just like that. The minx.

Oh well. Hair was better than nothing at all. She turned her back to him. Harry squirted the shampoo into his hand and then proceeded to massage it into her scalp. He rubbed gently, but firmly, and she purred like a kitten under his touch. Looking down, he could see the Golden Snitch again, beckoning him to trespass further from her hair, but he didn’t dare do it. He had no desire to be blasted with the cold spray.

Her hair hung like liquid fire and slid through his fingers as he washed it. He could almost imagine it burning his skin…imagine it dancing across him as she teased him. Unable to help himself, he groaned aloud. 

At the sound, she turned and smiled at him. She reached her hands up to finish shampooing her hair. Her pert breasts bobbed with each movement of her arms and rivulets of water streamed from her nipples. There was no help for it. Harry leaned back against the cold tile and wrapped his hand around his cock. He stroked slowly as he watched her rinse her hair and then slide her hands temptingly down her body once more.

She looked into his eyes. She saw his desperation, and apparently she took pity, because one step later her slippery body was against him as she pressed kisses across his collar bone. His cock was hard against her stomach, and he rubbed rhythmically against her, his hands moving around to her back and sliding down to cup her arse. Thank God.

Ginny leaned back and grinned at him. Gods, he loved that grin. It meant that he was in for quite a night. When she moved forward again, her teeth latched gently onto one of his nipples and she flayed it with her tongue. His hands gripped her hair and he rested his head against the cool tile and just enjoyed her mouth. Her nails were scratching softly up and down his sides and across his stomach, her hand occasionally brushing against his cock which jerked against her. Slowly she lowered herself to her knees, her mouth blazing a hot trail down his stomach. He sucked in an agonized breath. 

“Gin….the floor of the shower’s not comfortable…you don’t have….” But the words were gone as her mouth fully engulfed him. He uttered a strangled groan and fisted his hands at her scalp. She controlled him when she did this. She owned him. She could have asked him for the moon and a tiara of diamonds and he would have gladly made an Unbreakable Vow to get them for her. 

They had perfected this. She knew exactly how to move her mouth and where to caress with her tongue to make him crazy. He understood just how much pressure to apply to the back of her head…just how far to thrust his hips…although it felt so good that he fought the images in his head of him fucking her mouth deeply and thoroughly. He knew if he went too far she would stop…and god knows he did not want her to stop.

His cock popped out of her mouth and she took it in her hand, leaning down a bit to tease his balls. Her tongue pressed against him and he knew as soon as she surrounded his sac with her mouth that he would explode. And then she did, as her hand fisted and stroked him. His cry echoed in the bathroom walls as he came all over her hands and in her hair.

She laughed aloud at his feet as she leaned back to rinse her hair once more.

“That bad, love?”

“You’ve no idea,” he ground out as he reached for her and hauled her petite body up against him. Her legs wrapped around him and she latched onto his earlobe again and whispered. “Oh I think I do.”

Harry reached forward and turned off the spray and slid back the glass panel, stepping out of the shower. He staggered and slipped his way to the bedroom with Ginny wrapped around him, giggling all the way.

God, how he had missed this. He vowed then and there that he would never again go more than two days, much less three weeks, without fucking her. He simply couldn’t stand it.

As he reached her bed, he dumped her unceremoniously onto the covers, causing her to shriek. Her mirth escalated as Harry knelt over her and shook his wet, shaggy hair so that she was showered once more. As he sat back on his heels above her, he looked down at her lovely body, once more marveling that she was, indeed, all his. 

The tiny Golden Snitch tattoo zoomed across her tummy to encircle her belly button and then flew back around to her backside. 

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her. “That will be interesting to explain to your grandchildren when you are eighty, love.”

She snickered. “Oh Harry, it’s not permanent. Part of the enchantment is that it disappears in twenty-four hours. I got it this afternoon, so it will be gone by tomorrow night.”

He looked mildly disappointed at this. 

“Oh. Well then. Best make the most of it, yeah?” He leered at her for a moment. “Flip over.”

She bit her lip and her face suffused with color. He knew how much this turned her on. She loved feeling him behind her, not being able to see him. She loved it when he took her like that. But he intended to make her suffer first. Payback, and all that.

She turned over and Harry settled himself on his knees beside her. She was laying there, her wet hair sticking to her back and reaching nearly down to her arse. There were freckles just above its curve and sprinkled out over the backs of her creamy white thighs. He thought he might stay this way, gazing down at her forever, except that his cock would have something to say about that.

The little Snitch was just above her left cheek, and it hovered there. Almost as if it _wanted_ to be caught. He bent over and nipped it with his teeth and it zoomed across to her right cheek and settled directly on the rise of it. Ginny had made a little noise at the feel of his teeth on her and he grunted, “Be still…and quiet.” And with that he set to trailing his tongue directly across her lower back, right over to the Snitch once more. It darted away again, but stayed at her back, zooming from her spine to her arse, and he followed it, licking and nipping at her all the way. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her left hand grasping a handful of covers. Her right arm was bent at the elbow, and he knew she would have her fist in her mouth. His glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose, but that was a small price to pay to see her stretched before him so beautifully.

As he continued to feast on the skin of her back, he slid one hand between her legs. He could immediately feel how wet she was and teased her with his middle finger. He watched as her toes curled, but to her credit, she was silent. 

But not for long. He would break her.

She was so hot…so very wet. He flattened his palm against her and as his middle finger slipped easily into her he brought his mouth to her ear. “You’re a naughty witch, aren’t you, Ginny? Only naughty witches get like this.” His first finger joined his middle one and he continued to slide them slowly, agonizingly, in and out of her. 

God, she felt good. She sounded good too.

“Can you hear that, Gin?” In and out. “Can you hear how wet you are?” In and out.

That did it. She groaned against her fist…she growled. And finally she released the bedsheets and reached down to grasp his hand.

Quickly he moved it and edged his body away from her. “Uh uh uh…..rules…remember, Gin?”

Ginny, however, was not of a mind to play any longer. She pushed her body back against Harry’s. They were on their sides and she reached for his hand, gripped it and brought it down between her legs. “If you fucking stop now, Harry Potter, I will never speak to you again.”

He chuckled and latched onto her neck, happy to end her misery as she had ended his in the shower. 

He cupped her, his fingers teasing her entrance once more, and ground the heel of his hand against her. She pushed against it rhythmically, and it was not long before she was gasping and shaking and coming around his fingers like liquid fire. 

He lifted her leg and easily slid his cock into her, reveling in the last of her spasms and enjoying her swift intake of breath. 

They moved together, their bodies in perfect, delicious rhythm. Her head rested back against him and her fingers slid once more to toy with her nipples. He watched her fingers moving expertly around her areolas, pleasuring herself. It was driving him to distraction and he moved his hand to join hers. He pinched and pulled and tugged and soon they were rocking on the bed. He wanted more. He wanted to slam himself into her. He wanted to see stars behind his eyelids as he came. 

In one swift movement, he pulled out of her and rolled her onto her back. His arms hooked under he knees, pushing them up and then he was in her again and she was keening and clawing his chest with her fingernails and gasping for him to fuck her. 

He bent to take her lower lip between his teeth and felt the pressure building. 

“Gin….close….so close.” He felt her hand slid between them to her clit and knew it would not take her long. And then he was there…and he closed his eyes and shoved as far into her as he could get. As he came, he felt her body clench around him and then she was holding him and crying his name and covering his face with kisses.

His body shuddered, and he rested his forehead against hers. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to make a sound. He just wanted to stay like this…against her…inside her…until he died. And if he couldn’t stay this way, he at least wanted to _be_ this way every single day of his life. And with that thought, he knew he couldn’t wait.

He lifted his head to look down at her. His damned glasses were sliding again and he pushed them back up. “Marry me, Gin.” It came out a statement, and not a question, as he had intended. But it obviously did not matter a damn to her, for her eyes filled with tears and she flung her arms about his shoulders.

“Yes…oh yes, Harry.”

He smiled into her hair. Yes, it was indeed good to be Harry Potter.


End file.
